<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attract and Repulse by Nikasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986004">Attract and Repulse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha'>Nikasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, F/M, Headshot, Murder, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some fun with a mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attract and Repulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check end notes for in-depth warnings</p>
<p>Wrote this for kicks for my tumblr and decided now to throw it on here for keeps</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno buried his teeth in the skin of the woman under him. She was pale as porcelain and when he pulled away to look, it was already red. He pressed his thumb against the spot, never losing the rhythm as he fucked into her. Her pretty words and sighs were musical and she was both gentle and rough in turns as her hands roved across his back, ribs, arms. He would probably have scratches in the morning.</p>
<p>He hissed as she clenched around his dick, murmuring something to her that he couldn’t remember, but wasn’t important. She smiled at him, white teeth and red lips and auburn hair spread against the pillow. Even in the low light, it glowed a pretty copper color. Their mouths met and her hand moved between her legs. She sucked in a quick breath as the pressure built and he watched her eyes flutter closed, long lashes against that pale skin.</p>
<p>It was building in him, too, and his breath came in rough pants as he kept his attention fixed on her. She groaned and tossed her head back and the blissed look was beautiful on her face. He huffed and held her closer, closed his eyes as he sought his own pleasure. He came with a grunt and she whispered more pretty words in his ear, long nails scraping across his scalp in a way that tingled. He hummed back and leaned briefly over the side of the bed. She didn’t question him, although she did squirm a little as he shifted in her cunt.</p>
<p>When he sat back up, he pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple and the hammer clicked into place under his thumb. She froze, staring at him in disbelief. Still catching his breath, he smiled at her. “Courtesy of ShinRa,” he murmured. A flash of horror entered her eyes and she sucked in a breath, hands clenching on him, but the trigger was already depressed. She went rigid with a choked noise, eyes wide, then slowly fell limp, arms falling away from him.</p>
<p>Reno withdrew from her body and threw the condom away. He stretched his arms over his head with a satisfied groan and reset the safety on the gun. A quick press on his PHS and he had it up to his ear. “Yo. Target’s dead. Heh, she won’t be spilling anymore gossip.” He turned to look at the body on the bed, appraising. “Nah, I can clean it up. Just give me a few minutes and keep the hotel off my ass. Was a clean shot, but there’s blood on the sheets. I’ll let you know when it’s clear.”</p>
<p>He flipped it shut and went to get his pants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Reno murders someone, having sex with someone before killing them, emotionless reaction to death, contract kill</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>